Ghosts, Ghouls, Spirits, Oh My!
This film serves as a parody of Ghostbusters. plot the film stars when Vanessa finds out her father Heinz is altering technogly such as ipods ,ps3, wii remotes , labtobs - becuse he see's mysterious things around danville andf he is deathly scared of ghost . vannessa is skeptical until a demonic voice flows through the room saying "soon it will be darkness" vanessa curios ask heinz who the technolgy works . he explains it works the same way only - the ipods are to power the weopans, the wii remotes are weopans used to fight ghost's , labtobs serve as a trap to download ghost and demons in a prison and the ps3's ecoto scaners to find out if a ghost is good or evil . when vanessa decides to use them she encounters a ghost of a strict teacher attacking the high school. she use's the weopans and technogly to fight the ghost and capture him . candace , jermey , stacy and Johnny are impressed and vanessa offer them to go ghost hunting with her . mean while at dr. doofinsmirtz home , the demonic voice keeps him up at night , when he tries to find his ghost fighting technogly ,but loose's it when the presence attacks and hypnotise's him . after a few weeks of hunting evil ghost's , and ghouls . they are confronted by albert who cliams that thier weopans are dangerous and that thier group must be shut down withing a month or aressted . while faceing a lwasuit and evil spirits haunting the streets they get a call from a pre-school claiming that a ghost is playing with the children and scareing the teacher . they look into it and find out its louis - thier imaganary friend from preschool . rather then caputreing him they let him come with him , but becuse johnny was a bad boy in preschool louis sprays johnny full of extoplasem . later vanessa encounters her father who is acting more evil the useual . she keeps finding latin writeing on the walls and he keeps on mentioning chernabog. after exorisieing him she use's her ecto scaner to find out who or what chernabog is , acoreding to her resaerch chernabog is the black god of death and chaos , acoreding to ledgend he was once a mortal man who was a king who was so evil his spirit bacame a demon who was traped within a mountin and can only rise once a year for only a night . chernabogs ledgend says after 100 years he will be givin the chance to roam free for 1000 years . seeing this as a bad thing she calls the rest to the phantom hunters (the name of the group) to help exorsise chernabog from the mountins , unfourtently albert wont let them becuse the mountins are a wild life reserve and any human activity other then tours will be punishable by the fullest and harshist extent of the law "NO EXEPTIONS" at the risk of looseing thier bussniss and the world being deystroyed by the dark lord of the mountins . they attempt the sue albert for harrsment and hope's that's they'll be allowed in the mountins . but ablert threatens to press charge's if they do so much as hire a lawer . later when they are sent to fight off a hord of ghost's and demons from the orphanage , after a legthy battle , the orphanage was mostly deystroyed and many orphans were wounded in a crossfire , and most of the demons and ghost get away . as aresult vanessa , stacy , candace, jermey , and johnny are aressted . a few days later the dayin wich chernabog rise's , ghost demons and gouls and whatnot begin to run rampat . suddenly the mountins turn into volcano's and evil spirits continue to run ramage . the mayor considers letting the phantom hunters out of jial . but a spaseing albert wont let them and contiuneisly rambles on and on about how no matter whats happening they have no right to intafer with the mountin reserve - but in the middle of his rant he gets knocked out by candace in a singal punch. once the magage to caputre all the evil ghost's and spirits , they make thier way to the mountins . on the mountins they see the form of chernabog opening his wings revealing his demonic form. chernabog see's them not a a threat and attempts to attack . they try to fight him with thier weopans but find him unbustabal , (acoreding to canadace even worse then phineas and ferb) . chernabog almost deystroys them . but vanessa activates a nuclear reactor wich was also a ghost weopan but too dangerous to use . she activates the bomb and fires it at chernabog , blasting him back into the mountins for another 100 years . the phantoms hunter's are haild as heros by danville , but albert thraetens to sue evreyone in the city for assisting crimainals with suport , and albert is ultimately shuned . the film ends with lousi flying towads the screen and slimeing the audiance Category:Fanon Works